


do you want to sleep with me?

by KatAddyArchive (KatAddy)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddyArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony: do you want to sleep with me?<br/>bruce: what?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to sleep with me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series i am doing where i write lemon fics where it doesn't go perfectly.

It had been a long night working on various experiments together Bruce's current project was withering under a microscope, it seem that when a skin cell from the hulk was introduc-  
"Do you want to sleep with me?" Tony said a little louder than he intended. Bruce's head shot up so fast that he hit his head on a low hanging light of the make-shift lab they had been working in. Bruce yelped and rubbed the back of his head where a small lump was swelling. Tony was laughing hysterically at this, literally slapping his knees. Bruce shot a glare at him.  
"Tony" Bruce said exasperatedly. Tony held up a finger and continued his laughter.  
When it had died down to occasional giggles bruce said " ha ha very funny" and went back to his microscope. Tony flashed him a cocky grin and shrugged.  
"It's only a joke if you want it to be" Tony said and stepped nonchalantly towards Bruce.  
"Well I would do anything to get a night in that fancy bed of yours" Bruce quipped.  
"I'd like to test that theory" tony said, from just behind Bruce's chair. Bruce looked up from his microscope and spun his chair to face tony.  
"What?"  
"I believe I stated quite clearly the first time, do you want to sleep with me" tony and Bruce had locked eyes and Bruce was in utter disbelief.  
"What?!" Bruce repeated. Then tony closed the distance between their mouths. After a moment bruce relaxed into the kiss and tony parted his lips slightly. Bruce could have sworn he felt his tongue on his lip before tony drew back  
"Do I have to ask again?" Tony said raising an eyebrow. Bruce shook his head and stood up letting tony lead him to the bed room by his hand.  
The second the door was closed Tony's shirt was off and their lips were back together. Bruce ran his hands down Tony's bare chest feeling the arc reactor delicately with his thumbs. He would love to examine it in full detail but there would be time for that later.  
Tony placed one hand behind Bruce's head pulling him further into the kiss his other hand ran down Bruce's back and when he got to his ass he gave it a squeeze and pulled their crotches together. Bruce made a gruff sort of coughing noise at the new contact. Bruce was almost unbearably hard when tony pushed him onto the bed.  
When Bruce got comfortable tony straddled him and ground their hips together as he attempted to pull Bruce's shirt off.  
Bruce lifted his torso, eyes fluttering and suddenly tony could feel a wet spot beneath him. He looked down and back at Bruce who was now panting with his eyes closed.  
"Did you just?" Bruce hummed in affirmation. Despite the boner raging in pants his priority was still making Bruce comfortable. He slipped Bruce's pants and underwear off and depositing the soiled fabrics on the floor to deal with later. He pulled the covers down and draped them loosely over Bruce. Tony walked awkwardly to the bathroom to take care of the situation in his pants.  
Once relieved tony climbed back in bed with Bruce who curled up next to him.  
"Sorry" Bruce mumbled.  
"Been awhile huh" Bruce gave another affirmative hum. Tony started to wonder if Bruce had even tried anything like this since the accident. Bruce began snoring beside him. Before drifting off himself tony though to himself 'totally worth it'


End file.
